The New Sun
by Gen1
Summary: Kay fell from the sky, she had no clue of where she came from, and everyone knows shes not a Daughter of the Moon. Tianna thinks shes faking it, but Serena knows better, she knows Kay is something more... based somewhere after the 6th book.
1. Default Chapter

_**Prologue**_

_Helios was the god of the sun, he raced his chariot across the sky chasing it. He also had a son born to an earth dweller. The boy after many years met his father and begged him to let him chase the sun across the sky with the chariot. Of course, Helios said no repeatedly. Finally the boy persuaded his father to let him and was warned of the dangers. _

_"Don't go too high, you will let the earth freeze. Don't go too low or the sun will set fire to the earth." His father exclaimed, very nervous but trusting. _

_The boy wanted to prove to his friends that Helios was his father so he did go close to the earth and sure enough, the earth scorched. Panicking he pulled up and when he looked down he saw he went too high, the earth was turning to ice. Zeus saw this and punished the boy invariably, never to be seen again. Helios was ashamed and vowed never to let any of his children know him or interfere with his duties again. _


	2. Chapter 1 Shadows in the Night

**_Chapter one_**

Stanton scoped out MacArthur Park, expecting to see the usual. A bunch of homeless, drug dealers, and the occasional Follower. He sighed, disappointed with his adventure of tonight. Maybe he would just go back to the squat where all the other followers and initiates lived and take a break. Rain pounded on the ground making him look up at the sky that flashed with heat lighting. His head cocked to the side in wonder as a strange feeling came over him. Something was going to happen. At that moment there was a bright flash and a bang that made him look forward. A girl that looked about the age of 15 fell down from the sky and slammed into the mud. He walked forward curiously and then kneeled beside her. She had blue hair that had blond in it. Her skin was fair and she was probably around 115 pounds. Stanton moved his hand gently beneath her head and lifted it up, trying to wake her. Her eyes opened slightly and then she grimaced in pain and closed them. His eyes widened, hers had been a bright glowing yellow. Stanton's free hand moved his fingers along her collarbone until they met with a cold metal. He brought it up and studied the charm that hung on the metal. It was a sun that glowed as he touched it and it had a face on it that smiled a broad grin. He quickly drew back as it shot a burst of light at him, almost like a dog would protect its master. Stanton sat there in the downpour thinking of what he should do. ' I could turn her in to the Atrox, they might want something with her. Or maybe I can find out more about her. She definitely isn't a Daughter of the Moon.' Finally he slipped his other arm underneath her knees and lifted her up. Stanton saw Cassandra heading towards him and he quickly turned into a shade and traveled like this all the way back to the squat. When there he materialized and kicked the door open. No one was there, he couldn't understand why. But he made his way quickly upstairs to his bedroom and came across a problem. She was wet and being in a bed with wet clothes wouldn't help her. Stanton grimaced as he realized what he had to do. He set her down in one of the two chairs furthest from the bed. His hand reached out grabbing the top of her shirt. With his other arm he propped her forward and gently tugged at her top. As it slid off she opened her eyes groggily and he froze with fear still holding the shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked not moving.

He gently pulled his arm out from behind her and she fell back almost limp with pain and wetness. "Your wet, I can't put you in the bed with wet clothes."

"Don't rape me... "She moaned with fresh tears streaming out of her pleading glowing eyes.

His hand brushed along her face trying to comfort her. "I wasn't going to, don't worry. I'm just trying to keep you from getting sick." He forced a smile. Stanton walked over to the dusty dresser and opened it, then coming back over to her with a pair of pants and a shirt. He helped her get into warmer clothes and then helped her over to the bed. As she climbed in, he asked her a nagging question.

"What's your name?"

"Ah..." she bit her lip looking as if she was trying to remember. Then her face lit up, "I think its Kay." Then she gave him a questioning look as for him to return his name.

"Stanton." He said pulling the covers tightly up to her face. Immediately her eyes closed half way drowsily. He pressed into her mind very carefully. He saw Kay twitch and he pulled out of it when he realized she had no idea where she was, let alone who she was or her history.

"Well, just sleep for right now, I'll find out everything I can about you so your not so lost." Stanton said with a hint of depression in his voice.

Kay looked stunned. "Did you just read my mind?"

"Sleep," he whispered into her ear and brushed his hands over her eyes. Kay instantly was in a coma like state.

The Dream

Kay walked forward around the darkness she was in. She shivered in the coldness of it and felt an evil surround her. It swirled up her legs and around her waist, finally engulfing her in all of its attempts to make her evil. She gasped for breath and she felt hope being sucked from her. Then she felt a velvet like fabric brush against her hand and she grabbed it, not wanting to ever let it go. Then as soon as it had come, the darkness left as a burst of light protruded from her charm. A very beautiful woman appeared in front of her and whispered to her. 'Go with the daughters of the moon.' she coaxed, 'they will take you to a woman who will guide you through this hardship. But be aware of the dark love...' The world around her spun and she felt dizzy.

End of Dream

Kay sat up quickly looking around her and sweating profusely. Stanton looked down at his arm where she clutched the sleeve of his velvet shirt. He eyed her with curiousness and decided to read her mind and find what she had dreamt about that could make her toss and turn and grab his sleeve so tight. As he did this, he noticed that somehow she had a wall up that he could not pass. He tried harder but did not succeed. Stanton looked at her quizzically. There was no possible way she could protect her mind from him especially when she knew nothing about reading minds. All of a sudden, Vanessa materialized in front of him and he stood up ready to defend what he had.

"Give her to me Stanton," She glared at him with a ferocity he could easily outmatch.

"Why do you want her any ways? I found her, and how did you find the squat?" asked Stanton glaring at her and slowly building his power.

"Stanton! Let us have her. I led them here." Said a familiar voice behind him.

"S...Serena?" he asked with a quiver in his voice and turning around. Jimena stood beside her glaring daggers. Catty fell down in front of him out of nowhere.

"Heh heh...sorry about that guys, I uh, was just looking for more clues." She said standing up with a red cast to her face. Catty could go through time, Jimena got premonitions, Serena could read minds, and Vanessa could expand her molecules to go invisible. They were the Daughters of the Moon.

"You can't have her Serena." Stanton said with remorse in his voice. He loved Serena so dearly but she had hurt him time and again. Their love could never be because she was so devoted to being a goddess and she wanted to destroy the Atrox. He was the Prince of the Night, one of the strongest of the Atrox members. Few were above him and he was accepted to the Inner Circle. When she turned 17 her powers would be gone and she would have the choice to stay with him, or go to somewhere no one knew about and feared.

Serena took her chance as he had let his guard down. She blasted him with a wave or energy through his brain and he stumbled backward. 'Sorry...' he heard her say into his mind as they grabbed Kay and disappeared immediately, leaving him alone in the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Kay looked down at the ground as she walked with Serena catty, Vanessa and Jimena. Stanton's pants were far too big for her and dragged along the ground. The shirt wasn't much better, it hid her hands and sagged lazily. The night wind blew softly with the hint of humidity and a few small raindrops, ruffling her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes, noticing it for the first time. Kay listened as Serena and Jimena chattered and giggled. They sounded very excited, but about what? Her smile faded and Serena looked over.

"So, your names Kay? Nice to meet you."

Kay looked at Serena, "Uh, yeah but how would you know?"

"Maggie told us…and I read your mind. Seemed kind of empty."

Kay frowned sadly and hung her head. 'How would she read my mind? I feel Psychotic but I really can't remember anything and she proved it…IF she can read minds…" Yelling interrupted her thoughts.

"GUYS! GUYS! MAGGIE SAID NOT TO COME TONIGHT!" A girl with messy brown lockes of hair and brown eyes was skateboarding towards them.

"Who's that?' thought Kay.

"Tianna." Answered Serena abruptly staring in awe at Tianna who looked like she had fell once from her board.

'Jeez, ya really can read my mind.' thought Kay.

Sure enough Serena came right out and answered, "Yup!"

"Why doesn't Maggie want us to come tonight?" asked Jimena curiously.

Tianna stopped in front of them and bent over panting. "Because...she says...that...Regulators...are watching...the apartment..."

"What?! So what are we supposed to do then?" asked Vanessa glancing worriedly at Kay.

"She can stay at my house!" piped up Catty smiling broadly, "I'm sure Kendra won't mind her staying there."

Kay glanced around in confusion. She felt as if everyone treated her like an object, not a person, they barely acknowledged her or asked her opinion on where she wanted to stay.

"Well, how about we all stay at Catty's house? Then we can all explain to Kay what we are and who Maggie is." Suggested Jimena raising an eyebrow as if sensing Kay's dismay.

Kay felt herself smile as a warm breeze passed between her and the others.

Catty led everyone to her room and walked to her closet, pulling out many sleeping bags and pillows. Kay caught a pillow as it flew towards her head and picked out a sleeping bag on the floor. Carefully, she rolled it out and set her pillow at the top.

After everyone was settled in, they told Kay about the daughters of the moon and how Maggie led them and mentored them. Then ignoring that subject they giggled and talked about their lives and recent happenings. Kay sighed deeply and put her head down on the pillow. She still felt left out, not having anything to talk about. Then a thought popped into her head. Stanton. She blushed deeply and buried her head into her pillow. A longing feeling filled her.

The next morning was like any other for a normal girl but Kay wasn't going off to La Brea high with the others. Kendra had felt that Kay would be her other daughter but couldn't register her into school or adopt her because Kay had no birth certificate. Catty had explained everything she knew about Kay to Kendra and told her that they were going to meet Maggie at the café after school. So in the mean time, Kendra had given Kay money to go buy some clothes. She dropped her off at the mall and told her she'd pick her up in two hours.

The first store that Kay went into was Target and only found a few tank tops that she liked. The next store was called rave. It had lots of clothes you wouldn't normally find anywhere else. Kay found a shirt that draped down in a fairy like skirt and some pants that were a little bit too baggy to go with them. She found a pair of hot pink skating shoes and then a pair of brown boots that laced up and rose to her knees. Kay went over and bought a few bras and cute boy shorts along with some boxers and finally checked out everything. Sighing she walked out of the store and continued her shopping elsewhere until she finally had what she needed. Her stomach growled invariably and Kay realized she hadn't eaten anything since she had been found. As she walked to the food court she felt a hand grab her arm. Kay whirled around ready to attack but saw Stanton standing there with a solemn look on his face.

"Hey, I see your with them now?" he said grinning.

"With who?"she asked blinking with confusion.

"With the daughters of the moon," he replied give her a funny look.

"Actually, I still don't know who I am." She responded, "They deny I am one of them. I mean, I don't even have a special power so how could I?"

Stanton stared at her and then looked away at people. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Well that's where I was heading." She said starting to walk to a Greek restaurant.

"I'll get it for free for you," Stanton said smiling.

"Well, I'll see you later, I guess." Kay said looking at him and smiling. She knew he was a member of the Atrox but felt like he couldn't harm her for some reason. Kendra pulled up to the curb seeing Kay from the parking lot. "Bye."

She opened the door and got in. As Kendra drove away and she watched Stanton slightly raise his hand in a goodbye and let it fall in failure.

"You shouldn't hang around with that boy." said Kendra staring blankly at the road ahead.

"I know..."mumbled Kay coming out of her thoughts and noticing she still had her shopping bags in her hands. Sighing, she set them down and stared out the window for the remaining time of the drive.

Kendra pulled up in front of an old looking cafe where Serena was waiting outside for Kay. She stepped out of the car and slammed the door. "I will drop your stuff at our house." said Kendra smiling as she rolled down the window.

"Ok, thanks" Kay said grinning and waved to Kendra as she pulled away. Then she turned on her heel and headed towards Serena who looked as if she was going to burst with anxiety. "Come on!"she urged Kay giggling and taking her hand. Serena led her inside where an old woman Kay sensed was maggie sat at a round little table with Jimena, Tianna, Vanessa, and Catty. She took a chair and sat down looking at the old woman.

"So, you are Kay?"asked Maggie.

"Y...yeah." Kay responded,

"I think I have an answer to your problems but I'm not sure yet if what I am predicting is true."

"What is it?" asked Jimena.

Maggie sat there silently staring at Kay.

"I'm not going to say until I know more."said Maggie, breaking her peace.

"What you brought us here to tell us that?" asked Serena standing up.

"I simply wanted to see what she looked like. If it makes you feel any better she fits the description perfectly."said Maggie briskly and walked past Serena.

Kay stared down at the table. She didn't want to be in the middle of this whole fiasco.

"Let's go to Planet Bang tonight, it'll take our mind off of everything."suggested Vanessa.

Kay stood up from the table and ran out the door of the cafe, tears streaming down her face as a mad rush of thoughts came to her.

!Apologie!

Sorry guys, I have three art classes and on top of that two more stories I'm writing so I am truly sorry i havent posted anything on this. I will try harder I promise!

Tifa


	4. chapter 3 The Date

Kay trampled down the alley beside the cafe hoping the daughters of the moon wouldn't follow after her. She looked back to check just in

case. No one was there. She turned her head back forward and noticed something slither down the wall towards her. Kay skidded to a stop and

pressed against the wall as the shadow materialized in front of her. She let out a sigh of relief as Stanton came into view.

"What's up?" she asked breathlessly. A wierd feeling pushed into her head. "What are you doing?"

"Just reading your mind." replied Stanton cooly and the feeling was gone.

"Well stop it's creeping me out." she said as she started walking down the alley."You obviously want something from me, I can tell something

is nagging you."

"Not really, just wanted you to go to Planet Bang with me tonight." Stanton said walking beside her and staring up into the sky.

Kay stopped. "You want me to go to Planet Bang with you? What about the whole Serena thing?"

Stanton kept walking, "Did she tell you?"

"No, I just guessed by the way you sounded the last night, a bit betrayed perhaps."

Stanton stopped and turned around, "Look, Serena was a great girl, but her heart lies with the daughters of the moon. Not me."

Kay bit her lip. She really hadn't meant to hurt his feelings or remind him of anything but it just came out. If he wanted her to go to Planet Bang with

him then he would have to explain. Wouldn't he?

"Yes or no?" he asked impatiently.

"I guess so." said Kay grinning a bit. A date. Something she had never been on. It was a miracle she even knew what it was. But a feeling

overcame her. What about Serena?

"What about her?" asked Stanton.

Kay forgot about her and smiled "Will you stop reading my mind!" she ran towards him and playfully shoved him.

Stanton smiled, "I take that as a yes?"

She just kept smiling and walking.

"Hey, I'll walk you home." he said shoving his hands in his pocketts. "But I'd rather take you by shadow."

"Sounds like fun."

His hands came out of his pocketts and one took her hand. Her body slowly dissolved until it was a fine mist of grey. With that he took off slowly

at first, slithering up walls and going across front lawns without a care if anyone saw him. They would just think it was their imagination.

Abruptly they landed on Catty's front porch. It had gone by faster than she thought it was actually gone. Before she could say anything the fornt

door opened and Kendra stood there.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I can explain" Kay nearly shouted. She knew Kendra hated Stanton.

"Explain what dear" she asked slightly confused. Kay looked next to her and saw Stanton was gone and

then saw a shadow slip across the lawn. A chill crawled up her spine as she heard "6 o clock" almost like the

wind whistleing.

Kay ran past Kendra and up the stairs leading to her room.

"You want pizza for dinner" yelled Kendra after her.

"No, I'm going to Planet Bang"

"Ok, make sure Catty is with you"

She opened her bedroom door and stared at the blank white walls. The bed was covered in a dark blue

comforter and the body pillow was also blue. Walking over to her dresser, she noticed the shopping bags

near her bed. Kay grinned and ran over to them. She went through all of the clothes finding a light blue tube

top and a pair of khakis. Then she came across a ring that she hadnt seen before. Maybe Kendra had put it

in there. It was a topaz that glimmered brightly like the sun. Kay smiled and slipped it on her right ring finger,

it fit perfectly. Odd, she didnt think Kendra would know her size, let alone know her favorite color was

yellow. She shrugged it off and then looked further into the bag for something else she might want to wear

tonight. Nothing cmae up except for her make up and a self temporary tattoo kit she had bought at a wiccan

store. Kay sat down in front of the wall mirror and gently put on some light white eyeshadow. That was all

the makeup she decided to wear but then glanced over at the tattoo kit. She took it out and read the

directions. Carefully she guided the nozzle of ink over her skin on her shoulder. Kay made a sun that looked

like her necklace because she seemed very intrigued by it. She stood up suddenly and felt slightly dizzy.

Ignoring it she ran downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. Kay poured herself a

glass and chugged it down fast.

"Wow, you're quite the tom huh" said Catty from the kitchen table. Kay hadn't noticed her.

"I've never heard that phrase before whats it mean" she asked leaning against the counter.

"It means you act like a boy."

"Is that bad"

"I don't know. Why are you all dressed up"

"Uhm...I'm going to Planet Bang tonight." Kay said hurriedly.

"What arn't you telling me" she asked.

"Well... I'm going with Stanton."

Catty looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"Wanna go watch a movie, I can't wait until tonight" said Kay.

Catty shruged and went to the living room. Kay rinsed her glass in the sink and put it in the dish washer

finally making her way to the living room. They popped in a movie and sat ther for about an hour and a half

watching it when the door bell rang. Catty got up and got the door.

"Kay" she yelled. Kay got up quickly and ran to the door trying not to look too surprised, but who could

blame her it was her first date.

"Arn't you a little early Stanton" asked Catty.

"We are going out to dinner." he said flatly.

"Oh well have fun you two." said Catty forcing a smile.

Kay slid past her and walked to Stantons car. Stanton gave Catty a look and then went after Kay. "Don't

you hurt her..." whispered Catty.

A/N Im soo sorry that I've been writing short chappies guys. I'm soo busy though and its like i have to rush to get everything done...EEP PIZZA IS BURNING GTG!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stanton guided Kay through the stream of people to the dance floor. Then he tried to get her to go over to where his friends

hung out.

"Stanton," she said urgently pulling against his force. He noticed and stopped.

"What?"

"I don't want to hang out with them."she said firmly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't like them, they have a strange aura."

Staton smiled "Ok, we can dance and hang out togather"

Kays face lit up. "Really?"

"Yup, just you and me." As he said that Serena came up and bumped hips with Kay.

"Hey, lets dance!" she said excitedly. Stantons face fell into a 'You ruined it' look. But before he could do anything, Serena

pulled Kay away.

She started to sway her hips to the beatbut Kay just stood there.

"Come on! dance!" she said.

Kay still stood staring "I can't dance."

"Ya you can. Everyone can. Come on." Serena grabbed Kay's hands and started to make her swa her hips a little, then she

twirled Kay around. Kay laughed as she twirled and serena stopped her.

"See? Its fun come on." Serena said letting go of Kays hand.

Kay became more daring as her hips moved to the beat, she pulled her arms up into the air and then glided down, finally

bringing her body back up.

Serena smiled and then did a step dance move with her feet. Kay felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She whirled around to

find Stanton there.

"I'll catch up with you later." said Serena coming into Kays view and winking. She disappeared into the crowd.

"Let's try your new dance moves out."said Stanton putting his hands on her hips. Kay blushed slightly and put her arms around

his shoulders. She felt ridgid suddenly and didn't like how close she and Stanton were. His hips were swaying slightly guiding

hers along wiht him. Then he brushed up against her inner thigh.

Her reaction was instant although she didn't know what was happening. One minute she was on the ground the next she was

hovering about a foot from the it. Her hands had come off of his body faster than she had ever seen them move.

"what in the..."he stammered.

Kay's feet hit the floor hard and she pushed through the crowd until she got outside. Once there she took off down the nearest

street until she got tired and sat down underneath a willow tree.

"What is happening to me..."she said nearly in tears. Too much was happening so fast. A whistle caught her attention. When

she looked around no one was there. Kay raked her hand through her hair and stared into the looming darkness.

_"Come to me...I will help you little one..."_whispered a voice through the night.

"Who's there?" Kay asked as she felt a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

wow guys, i am soo far behind in everything lol, sorry its so short and took so long to update hoped you liked it for what it

was worth.

Genchan


End file.
